


glow

by nsykdk



Series: wish upon a star [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, featuring sleepy-yama, more random space facts, well- it's more looking at venus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsykdk/pseuds/nsykdk
Summary: "Venus is the second brightest thing in the night sky," Kageyama says, sounding very intelligent. "And it was named after some goddess.""What's the brightest?""The moon, idiot. Are you stupid?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: wish upon a star [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702477
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	glow

**Author's Note:**

> ...surprise! impulsive self-indulgent fluff set in wish upon a star's timeline! though honestly it's just a bunch of scenes i wanted to write strung together...  
> idk if randomly looking up space facts is something kageyama would do but he's in love you can't stop him
> 
> this is set the day after the events of [only you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648122)! you should read that and [wish upon a star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075314) first if you haven't, it'll make a lot more sense if you read them in order!

"How the fuck do you live with an alarm like that. It's so fucking loud."

"You're not the one who has to bike over the mountain to school," Hinata returns, beaming down at the pile of Kageyama-shaped blankets. "Come on, Sleepy-yama, get up already! We'll be late to morning training!"

Kageyama's head appears from under the blankets. He's scowling, but sleep has somewhat softened his lips into a meagre pout, and it melts into a tired frown when he sees Hinata. "It's _five_ in the morning."

"And we gotta go to training! Come on- _ow!_ Ow, that _hurts_ - _Kageyama!"_

* * *

"I win!"

Kageyama sits down beside Hinata as he collapses onto the floor, taking a large gulp of water. "That was unfair," he wheezes, "'cause we ran from your house all the way here."

Hinata's cheeks stretch with a grin. Running from his house- _Hinata's_ house, after waking up together, after falling asleep together, after-

"Kageyama," he starts, remembering the way Kageyama's hand had felt on his shoulder, "was yesterday a dream?"

"No." There's that softness in his voice again. "Dumbass."

(But when Kageyama says it like that, it's so tender, like a nickname disguised as an insult.)

A loud voice interrupts his thoughts. "Oh! Could that possibly be..."

"It _is_ , Ryuu, it's Kageyama! And Shouyou, too!" Nishinoya bounds straight up to Kageyama, grin wide on his face. "So, Kageyama? How did it go? Who's the lucky girl?"

"Nishinoya." Kageyama turns a frightening shade of pink. "Not-"

"The _date_ ," Tanaka urges, positively glowing, and Hinata doesn't think he's sat up faster in his life. He can feel the blood draining from his face, heart thundering in his chest. "You know, the one we got you tickets for."

"What date?" And then- it hits Hinata the moment he utters the words. "Wait. You told _Tanaka and Noya-san_ about where we were going but not me?"

Nishinoya and Tanaka fall silent immediately, and, almost in slow-motion, turn to Hinata with the most shock he's ever seen on either of his seniors.

"You did _not_ ," Nishinoya whispers, still staring at Hinata, "ask Shouyou on a date, did you, Kageyama?"

"Well, he didn't tell me it was a date," Hinata argues.

(For the second time in twenty-four hours, Hinata thinks, Kageyama looks as if he could die from utter embarrassment.)

"It was fun, though!" Hinata can't stop himself, now, and before he knows it he's babbling on about how the stars had been super shiny and how Kageyama sucks at English and how he'd been very, very nice to Hinata, and Nishinoya and Tanaka listen as if they can't believe a single word of what he's saying.

_That's Kageyama_ , he thinks, smiling a little more, when Kageyama finally comes to his senses and slaps a hand over Hinata's mouth and then proceeds to blush so red that he slaps his other hand over his face, _that's the person I'm dating._

And it feels good.

"He's growing up," is all Tanaka mutters at the end, sniffing back fake tears. "Our precious juniors..."

"You all sure are lively this morning," a voice from the end of the corridor says. Asahi appears a moment later, followed by a smiling Suga.

"Asahi," Nishinoya practically _gushes_ , jabbing a finger at Hinata, "they went on a-"

Approximately three different things happen at this point in time: Kageyama turns purple and _screeches_ , Asahi cowers and yelps in distress, and Daichi, appearing from behind Asahi and Suga, yells at all of them to be quiet.

"Come on," Daichi sighs, brandishing the keys in his hand. "Let's change and get started."

("Hinata," Kageyama says, once they've changed and are ready to head down, and when Hinata turns to him, Kageyama cards a hand through his hair; soft and gentle. It's accompanied with a frown, but Hinata knows enough of those to know it's not annoyance, or distaste. He smiles up at Kageyama instead of saying anything, and he's pretty sure Kageyama understands.)

* * *

The rays of the setting sun are a gentle orange, seeping bright, disappearing trails across the darkening sky. Training had been tiring, and Kageyama had looked so exhausted that, after a handful of missed tosses, Hinata had frowned up at him and demanded they stop because they'd just been so unsatisfying to hit - so here they are, walking home early; not early enough to see the sunset, but just early enough to catch the last of it slipping beyond the horizon.

It's that in-between, just light enough to see Kageyama's silhouette painted in the gentle orange glow, but not dark enough for the streetlights to flicker on.

"If you look over there, you can see Venus," Kageyama says quietly, breaking the silence. Hinata thinks, as he follows Kageyama's gaze, the orange glow looks nice on him, all sharp shadows and darkness. For all his months with Kageyama, he's slow to notice things like these- so he does them now that staring is somewhat okay, taking in the way his hair, touched with the slightest hint of orange, flutters as he walks. The way his shoulders slouch a little. The way his nose turns pink when he's cold.

Venus, the bright little light to the east, twinkles alone in the sky. Soon, Hinata thinks, the rest of the stars in the sky will join it, but for now, it's alone in the dim orange-purple horizon.

"Apparently," he continues, matter-of-factly, "people call it the evening star because it's the first star to appear after the sun goes down."

Hinata stares at him in disbelief. "You-"

"It's _not_ a star, for firsts." Kageyama sniffs, somewhat in distaste. After a moment, he peers down at Hinata. "What."

The little laugh that bubbles its way up to Hinata's lips is colourful. He's already beaming, grinning wide and uncontrollable; because he can't imagine Kageyama actually learning anything that isn't volleyball-related of his own will.

"Did you search that up?" Hinata knocks into Kageyama's side, eliciting a grunt of annoyance. "Kageyama-kun. You searched it up, didn't you? For our _date_."

"I did not. D-dumbass."

Hinata laughs. There's a gentle pink that isn't the sunset dusting Kageyama's cheeks, despite the ever-deepening scowl. "You're so fun to tease, Kageyama."

"Shut up," Kageyama mutters, and abruptly yawns.

But Hinata giggles, peals of laughter ringing clear in the empty, darkening streets; doing the exact opposite of shutting up, and Kageyama kneads his knuckles into Hinata's scalp until he yelps, smirk-grinning all the while. It's normal like that, yelling and laughing; except for the last little brush of fingers pinching his cheek.

Hinata thinks he could get used to it. "Tell me more, _Smart-yama_."

"Venus is the second brightest thing in the night sky," Kageyama says, sounding very intelligent. "And it was named after some goddess."

"What's the brightest?" 

"The moon, idiot. Are you stupid?"

"How was I supposed to know that!? And what about the sun?"

"Th- the sun doesn't appear at night! Do you even listen in class? Dumbass Hinata!"

* * *

"See you tomorrow," Kageyama's sighing before they know it, at that little intersection.

"See you tomorrow," Hinata replies, and thinks it doesn't feel like enough. But he doesn't walk away just yet; Kageyama's still staring down at him like he doesn't want Hinata to go.

And then, slowly, Kageyama leans down, and presses his lips to Hinata's.

Hinata thinks he sighs; a little soft, a little dreamy. It's strangely warm, bubbling up and spilling, pooling in his chest; he smiles into the feeling and pulls it close, warm against his body. Kageyama's hands are warm too, threading into his hair and caressing his cheek; tugging him up to fit their lips together perfectly.

"See you tomorrow," Kageyama whispers again when he pulls away, pressing his face into Hinata's curls and sighing gently, "Hinata."

(Venus, Hinata finds out later, was named after the Roman goddess of love and beauty.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> i've been thinking and i have about three more ideas for this series, so tell me what other cute stargazing scenes you want to see!
> 
> follow me, i want more hq friends! i'm [@starriestsmile](https://twitter.com/starriestsmile) on twitter!


End file.
